The invention relates to toothed transmission drive belts such as timing gear belts, or the like which provide for positive, non-slip drive. Belts having teeth are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,001 to Smith discloses belts supplied with vacuum cavities that have a shape between that of a hemisphere and a parabola. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,162 to Berg shows a toothed transmission belt adaptable for use with gears and sprockets having an elongated body portion having at least one elongated flexible body element cable with a flexible belt-like covering and a series of teeth indented into the belt-like covering.
A problem with the existing belts is that they do not always provide smooth and precise movement. Problems have arisen with respect to belt cogging or jumping, and with rotational fluctuations that interfere with the movement of the belt. As a result, the belts do not always provide ideal wear characteristics.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a timing belt having improved wear characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a timing belt that eliminates belt cogging and jumping and provides a smoother and more precise movement.
It still another object of the present invention to reduce rotational velocity fluctuations to provide a smoother and more precise movement.